


Scrap Metal Heart

by DancingShadows9174



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cyborgs, F/M, Let's See How Far We Get, Little to No Research Done Here, Metal References, Past War, Robots, Romance, War, is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShadows9174/pseuds/DancingShadows9174
Summary: “...If we weren’t human, there wouldn’t be a problem.” The world has been started over, in the best way the world can come up with. If the inhabitants of the world were perfect for the world, the world would function properly. Set after a third World War, Phineas, Isabella and the rest of the gang find themselves aching to go back to the way it was, but the governments and nations throughout the world are so caught up in continuing this rusting world's functions, that the teen's actions are deadly to the reforming societies, and must be stopped.





	

Chapter One--7 Years Ago--The Beginning

 

The table was surrounded by seated, serious looking people, hands clasped in front of them, papers spread about. The stern old woman on the end leading the discussion would periodically glance over at a relatively young Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz and press her heavily painted lips together.  
“And, because of the recent wars we have all suffered vast casualties and repercussions. I’m sure none of us wish to undergo anymore trauma. I’m quite certain we all look for some solution. And, over the past few years, the United Kingdom and the United States of America have come up with a proposition for humanity. Mr, Doofenshmirtz, if you please,” she gestured to the broad shouldered man, who cleared his throat once and launched into the pitch.  
“Yes, as Her Majesty says, the UK and USA have decided that the main issue is that there is fault in humanities’ thinking. That is, we must change our mindsets permanently. We propose that, through a remarkable breakthrough in technology, we could implant, submerge and otherwise suffocate the raw human tendencies in hard, cold metal.”  
There was an uproar of some of the nation’s leaders understanding perfectly, and others, such as Russia’s representative, wallowing in mass confusion.  
“What mean you, put us in metal?” he asked with a furrowed brow.  
The Queen of England took up the loud voice of the room. “Well, Mr. Khokhlov, humans don’t act in a particularly nice way, which is why we have so many battles. We can’t solve problems logically. Only with guns and blood. So, we get rid of the human part of ourselves. Humans are the issue. If we weren’t human, there wouldn’t be a problem.”  
Mr. Khokhlov frowned. “We are metal then?”  
“Yes, “ repeated Roger, gaining attention and silence. “WE transform the collective nations into cyborgs, with rules and laws obeyed strictly. We overtake the selfish, illogical part of ourselves. We take some things out, we’ll replace that with new information and data usage. We start over-”  
General Yang banged a fist on the table. “And what happens if it fails? Can we come back to being human, fully human?”  
Her Majesty the Queen looked at him with mild interest. “Of course not. It will not fail, and besides, there is not a way to go back. If-when-we become cyborgs, good proper cyborgs, we will continue to exist in the same way forever.  
“Shall we take up a vote?”  
Unanimous, after a few hesitant, thinking moments.  
“Good. Then we will begin right away. Mayor, if you please, stay. We must decide universal laws and security.”  
Roger sat back down and the world’s rulers began to buzz with ideas, proposals, and uncertain excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to type up the second chapter now, and then we'll get rolling! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy trying this out.


End file.
